Romance Themes Challenge: Hunter and Tori
by ellesxjadore
Summary: Blake's left. Tori's heartbroken, and is beginning to get feelings for his brother. Hunter is confused over mixed signals from the blonde surfer. And Dustin is trying in vain to get them to admit their feelings. 'Sacrifice' is up now.
1. Friends

_These are short stories written in response to the Ars Amatoria Ranger Romance Theme Challenge for the couple Hunter/Tori. They are set around three months after the finale of Ninja Storm. _

_I recommend listening to **Shiver **by Natalie Imbruglia while reading this. Enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review!_

---

"**Friends"**

It happened…it really happened. He actually did it. I mean, it's not like him. They were so strong, so happy, and suddenly it happened.

I remember when they first met; they couldn't take their eyes off each other. It was sickening, bit I was okay with it. Sure, she was taking my brother away from me, but I wanted him to be happy. It was okay for him to have a crush, right? It took them forever to confess their feelings for each other. It was a mutual attraction for so long that I felt myself aging.

It was me who convinced him to ask her out. Me, of all people. I know what you're thinking: 'why would Blake's dark and brooding brother be remotely interested in matchmaking?' I shocked myself to tell you the truth.

After a while, after they'd been dating for months, I began to feel jealous. Was it because Blake had a girlfriend, or was it because that girlfriend was Tori?

The answer was the latter, though it took me a while to realise The Nile isn't just a river in Egypt.

Why her? Stupid question.

She's, well, to put it plainly, amazing; independent, funny, loyal, kind, not to mention beautiful. I'd never met a girl like her. Plus, she was an awesome surfer.

But, more importantly, I was jealous, of my own brother.

I disgusted myself.

I was in love with his girlfriend!

Things couldn't get any worse.

I became more and more moody, more brooding. I drifted away from everyone, except Dustin. I confided in him. He was and still is my best friend. He's tried to convince me to talk to her, but I always said there was no point, I couldn't face her.

I'm a coward. A low-down, yellow-bellied, craven coward.

And then, just as I thought my life was over, it happened.

Blake announced he was leaving to tour the globe with Factory Blue for six months. I suppose he expected Tori to be thrilled, especially when he asked her to go with him.

She declined his offer in more ways than one. Her life was in Blue Bay Harbour, with her friends, her family and her beloved surfboard. I've always thought Blake to be sensible, until now.

He left, without a single word to Tori, he left. I never thought he'd do it.

And finally, I saw that glimmer of hope I'd been waiting for, the one that'd relight my life and put me back on track.

So now, I've got the chance to woo the woman I love, and starting this moment, I'm going to make her see me the way I see her. How hard can it be?

But for now, we're friends…

…just friends…


	2. Smile

_Thanks for the reviews guys. This would've been updated sooner, butf f dot det wouldn't let me post it!I thought this would be a breeze, but I don't want these to be meaningless drabbles, I want them to have feeling. So, for the past week I've been trying to work out how to apply all forty themes to Hunter and Tori. I want this to be perfect. Read on please!_

_Try listening to **How Strong Do You Think I Am **by Alexz Johnson (aka Instant Star's Jude Harrison). A great song!_

_This theme is set around three months after the finale of Ninja Storm, and after 'Friends'._

**---**

"**Smile"**

So, yeah, he dumped me, Blake dumped me. Or, rather, I dumped him after he just expected me to give up my life here in Blue Bay Harbour to go around the globe with him. What does he take me for?

I shouldn't be feeling this way. I love him. Well, I did.

Stop it Tori, get a grip. He's gone, and probably won't be coming back for a while. By the time he does, he'll probably have another girlfriend, one who's willing to elope with him. And I'll still be stuck where I am now. I hate my life.

Maybe I should go surfing to get my mind off things. Or visit Hunter and Dustin at the track. Or even go see Cam and Sensei. Man, I miss my ranger days. Things were so much easier. For one thing, I didn't have to worry about what I was doing when I wasn't surfing. Fighting those creeps and Lothor gave me a real kick. It was so invigorating!

Can't believe it's been a week since Blake left…girl, get a life!

Actually, this guy at the track tried to chat me up yesterday. He was nice, but for some reason Hunter suddenly appeared and started lecturing him. The guy stalked off in the end. Maybe he and Hunter weren't the best of friends.

Is it me or is Hunter acting all protective on me all of a sudden? Perhaps he thinks of me as a kid sister, or is it that he feels guilty for what his brother did to me?

I hope it's the latter.

Nah, I'm joking. He shouldn't feel guilty.

Hunter is like twice the man Blake is. Most people think he's moody and selfish, but they don't know him like I do. Sure, he can be a stubborn sod sometimes, but he can be the most understanding guy ever, and that's saying something.

Gees, I'm going all sentimental now. It gives me the creeps…

Thinking about it, when was the last time Hunter had a girlfriend? Since I've known him he's never had one. Strange…a good-looking guy like him without a girlfriend? With a smile like his! That's one unsolved mystery.

Speaking of his smile, well, I don't know what it is, but his smile always makes me feel as though all is right with the world, even when I want to strangle his brother.

Woah, girl, stop right there! You aren't supposed to be thinking about Hunter's smile! Even if it is gorgeous…

My god! Did I just say that?

Have I never noticed Hunter before?


	3. Green Eyed Monster

_Again, as usual, thanks for the awesome reviews. I was amazed at the amount of feedback I had for the last challenge. You reviewers rock so much! I really respect you all, taking two minutes out of you time to review. You are all awesome! Ahem, on with the fic._

_Try listening to **Shatter **by Feeder for this. Fabulous song!_

**---**

"**Green-Eyed Monster"**

Tori pushed open the door to Stormchargers the next day. Her blue eyes scanned the store for any of her friends. She found Dustin making his way to the window display with a surfboard in tow. He stopped as he noticed her there.

"Hey, Hanson," he grinned, "what's up?" He balanced the surfboard against the wall.

Tori dug her hands into her pockets and shrugged. "Nothing."

"I know you too well to know it's never nothing," Dustin said in a knowing voice.

The blonde diverted her gaze and looked around the store. "Hunter not in today?" she asked as casually as possible.

Dustin shook his head. "Nah, he said something about a date. It's his day off anyway."

"A date?" she breathed in shock. Her friend stared at her.

"What's the problem? We've never heard about Hunter's love life before. It's time he got one." Dustin turned his attention to getting the surfboard to balance on the display, which gave Tori time to recover herself.

"So, who is this girl then?" she pursued, still trying to sound as uninterested as she could.

Before Dustin could answer, the surfboard fell backwards. He caught it before it hit the ground and he straightened it up. "Um, something about a friend from the track's sister, but I can't be sure. Things go in one ear and out the other with me." He grinned goofily.

"Yeah," she replied half-heartedly. "I'll see you later."

"Sure thing, dude."

Tori turned on her heel and was about to make for the door when she stopped in her tracks upon seeing who managed to get in through the door first.

"Hey, Tori, Dustin," Hunter said with a grimace. He was dressed in his usual jeans and crimson t-shirt. His hands were in his pockets and he looked generally more cheerful than he usually would.

"Hi," was all Tori could manage.

Hunter frowned. "You okay?"

Tori shook him off quickly. "Yeah, course I am. Never been better." She ran a hand through her hair nervously. "I need to get going; classes in ten minutes. See you around." She broke into a hurried walk and left the store, leaving Hunter's eyes to follow her out, confused.

"What's up with her?" he inquired to Dustin.

"Huh?" the brunette looked up from the same surfboard that he had begun to wax. "Oh, Tori? I dunno."

"Come on Dustin, what did you say to her?"

"Erm, something about your day off. How did your date go anyway?"

"Date?" Hunter asked, perplexed. "Oh, you mean Adam's sister? She just needed a hand with her bike." He paused for a moment and thought over what Dustin had said. Realisation hit him. "Hold on, did you tell Tori I was on a date today?"

Dustin stopped what he was doing and finally stepped away from the surfboard. "Yeah, sorry, must have got mixed up."

Hunter's face looked murderous. "Thanks, Dustin, thanks a lot." He turned and stormed out of the store.

Dustin shrugged and picked up his waxing rag again. "Dunno what's got his knickers in a twist. Why would he care if Tori thought he went on a date anyways?" He shrugged his shoulders and carried on with his work.


	4. Test

_As always, thanks for the reviews! I plan to keep going with this, and I'm really going to try and update regularly. _

**---**

"**Test"**

After yesterday's incident with Tori, Hunter decided to find out for himself why exactly Tori had avoided him so much. Although he already had a pretty good idea what the answer was, he didn't want to admit to it. The only reason why Tori would care if he was seeing someone was if there was something she wasn't telling him, for example; that she had a crush on him.

Hunter couldn't deny that he found the blonde surfer attractive, but he'd always thought of her as Blake's girl, that she was out of bounds. After all, Hunter was extremely loyal to his brother.

Anyhow, Hunter had a plan formed in the back of his mind. But unfortunately, there was a snag; he needed help.

So, Hunter drove to Stormchargers in hope of finding Dustin there. It was risky, of course, but he knew his best friend would pull through.

"Hey, dude!" The brunette welcomed his friend in. He was behind the counter busy counting cash in the cash register.

"Dustin, just the guy I wanted to see," said Hunter, his lips twisting into a knowing grin.

"Oh?" Dustin raised is eyebrows in curiosity. "How come?"

Hunter leant onto the counter and Dustin bent forward to listen.

"Dude, do you think Tori…likes me, at all?" Hunter mentally slapped himself; stupid way of putting it.

"Yeah, why shouldn't she?" he asked incredulously.

"No, that's not what I meant."

Realisation dawned on him.

"Ohhhh, you mean as more than a friend?"

Reluctantly, the blonde nodded slightly.

"Gee, I dunno, man. I would have thought she'd be over Blake by now, but you two never really hit it off, did you? I have noticed you're becoming more chummy though."

"Listen, will you help me find out if she does?" Hunter asked pleadingly.

Dustin thought about it for a moment.

"Sure, what do I do?"

Hunter beckoned him closer to make sure Kelly didn't overhear.

"Do exactly what you did yesterday. Tell Tori I'm on another date today, and that I really like the girl I'm with. Later, I'll call you. Tell me how she reacted and whether you think she sounded jealous."

"Hey! Good plan!" exclaimed Dustin. "I'll get to it right away!"

---

Later on that day, Tori appeared in Stormchargers once again. She was dressed casually in a pale blue tee and cropped denim jeans. Her hair was tied into loose pigtails.

"Hey, Dustin," she said half-heartedly as she approached him.

"Yo, Tori," her friend said brightly. He smiled to himself; it was time to put Hunter's plan into action. "How come you're not out surfing? Surely you'd rather be riding the waves than in here."

Tori shrugged.

"Go on, off you go! Shane's at the skate park, Cam's getting motocross lessons, Hunter's gone on a date with that girl…you're the only one not up to anything! Well, except me, but I have an excuse; I'm working."

Dustin watched for the thunderous reaction on Tori's face when he mentioned the blonde biker.

It was true; Tori had a crush on Hunter.

---

_Review, please!_


	5. Patience

_Yey, more reviews! Hurrah! Thanks so much everyone! I'd do individual shout outs, but I'd probably get the whole story removed, or worse, my account!_

_Since the Easter holidays are coming to a close where I live, I'll probably only manage one more update before I head back to school, where exams, revision and homework will crush my creative moods. Sorry. Also, I'd like to take this time to advertise my new fic, if you're interested. It's called **Hear Me**, and it will be a powerful, emotional story and have a strong Bridge and Z pairing by the end. Please give it a try!_

_Enough of my ramblings, on with the fic! Don't forget to review!_

**---**

"**Patience"**

Hunter knew it was going to take time for Tori to start speaking to him again, especially after Dustin revealed the results of his test. Though he never imaged the blonde surfer would ignore him for a whole two weeks. Whenever they happened to meet, Tori wouldn't make eye contact with him, nor utter a word to him. To keep up appearances, only once did she smile slightly at one of his lame jokes.

But Hunter convinced himself that his test was worth the trouble; it had given him valuable answers and information.

All he had to do was be patient, which was easier said than done. She'd come around eventually.

---

Meanwhile, Tori took her relentless anger out on the waves. Surfing allowed her to forget all emotion, as the thrill of riding the water gave her huge rushes of adrenaline.

After one particularly awesome afternoon on her surfboard, Tori walked back to her stuff lying on the beach, threw done her surfboard and slumped onto her towel, gasping for breath. She closed her eyes and allowed her fingers to run through the soft sand. She listened to relaxing sound of white horses crashing against the shore. As the bright sun dried her, her thoughts drifted back to the crimson clad biker.

_What was it with the Bradley brothers_, she thought angrily, _did they intend on making my life a misery?_

Well, Tori was convinced that Blake did.

_Tosser_, she thought savagely.

But Hunter was a different matter altogether.

Maybe Tori didn't know him as well as she'd thought.

Maybe, Hunter Bradley was a notorious womaniser who only wanted one thing.

No, not Hunter, not brooding, quiet, sensitive, loyal Hunter. It was completely against his nature.

So why did he suddenly start dating? Why, when he knew that Tori…

_Wait, _she thought, suddenly realising something. She sat up and gazed at the breathtaking ocean. _He doesn't know…he doesn't know that I'm…I'm…_

She couldn't bring herself to even think of it. _After all_, she told herself in the most convinced tone possible, _this is probably just a phase I'm going through_. Heck, she remembered when she had a crush on Shane when she was thirteen!

But no, it felt more than that, but for now, Tori had three options:

Number one; forget him, forget these thoughts, everything. Erase it from her memory forever.

Number two; tell him. Plain and simple.

Or, number three; remember that patience is a virtue. One day, Hunter would notice, and hopefully, Tori's love wouldn't stay unrequited…

…_Patience is a virtue…_


	6. Distraction

_I'm so, so, so sorry for the terrible lack of updates! Bad, bad author! I herby give all you readers permission to email me with angry complaints next time I leave such a huge gap in chapters. Sorry! Okay, I'll be honest. I lost my inspiration for this fic, as well as me being in France for three weeks. Now, you can all review after you read this and tell me it sucked, but I won't care. This is my favourite chapter so far, and things are going to get more interesting from here on! Please DON'T forget to review!_

"**Distraction"**

Later on in the week, just as the Sun rose from its slumber, Hunter was running, as fast as his muscular legs would carry him, across the golden sands of Blue Bay beach. His crimson t-shirt was fast becoming wet, due to the heavy amounts of sweat he was producing. He breathed deeply and rhythmically as he sprinted along the beach.

The morning was spectacular, the Sun just peeping over the still mirror-like waters.

_Excellent run_, he thought happily as he sprinted over the sand, _and I haven't thought of her once. Until then. Bugger._

Exercise had always been a distraction for the eldest Bradley brother. It was a good way of forgetting all his problems just by using up his energy and running on adrenaline. His mind felt gloriously empty and he felt wonderfully carefree. Hunter loved distractions.

He loved them especially when he was trying to forget about certain 'feelings' for a certain 'pretty blonde girl'. Hunter had never been that successful in the love department, most of his relationships fizzling out drastically when he got bored. It was easy to get bored when he dated the same type of girls again and again.

But Tori was different. She was unique. She was spirited, intelligent, beautiful, slightly sarcastic, sporty and most of all, independent. It wasn't difficult to see why Blake adored her so much.

Panting slightly, Hunter stopped and breathed deeply. He definitely wasn't as fit as he was during his days as a ranger. His thoughts of his fitness were washed away, as he distracted by a slim figure surfing the early morning waves. This 'figure' was leaving a wave of blonde hair trailing behind him, or her.

_Bugger, _Hunter swore again. _Trust her to be here when I specifically trying to erase her from my mind. It's wrong to look at your brother's ex like that, even when she does look that cute in a wetsuit…no Hunter! No more perverse thoughts of her naked! Stop it! _Hunter mentally slapped himself. She had become the distraction from his running. Oh well, he did love distractions, after all.

It turned out that the surfer was indeed Tori, as she and her surfboard edged closer to the beach. Her face was set, concentrated and determined. She looked completely natural and comfortable in her watery surroundings.

_God, she looks beautiful, _thought Hunter, sitting himself down on the sand, completely mesmerised by the former blue ranger.

Hunter failed to notice the wind pick up slightly as he watched Tori surf the waves. The sea became rougher and granite grey rain clouds began creeping into the forget-me-not blue sky. All he cared about was seeing her ride the water fearlessly.

Tori was making her way further out to sea, waiting for a new wave to carry her to shore. It was becoming impossible to catch any, the sea being so choppy and unpredictable. Finally, she found one. She threw herself onto her board and paddled with her arms. The wave grew in size, and in one swift movement, she jumped onto her board, her feet in the perfect position. This wave was perfect.

And then she saw him, sitting casually on the sand, clearly watching her eagerly. She smiled in spite of herself.

Suddenly, the wave became too overpowering. Tori glanced above her in horror, seeing it above her head. She lost her footing and fell with a loud splash into the wave.

From the beach, Hunter leapt up in horror. She'd gone under. Seconds later, the wave disappeared. All he could see was the surfboard…and no blonde hair struggling for breath.

He had never made such a quick decision in his life. He sprinted as fast as his legs would carry him into the water.

"Tori!"


	7. Knight

_Oh, I'm getting good at the updating thing! Go author! Woohoo! Ahem. Yeah. I'm back off to school tomorrow, and it's the big year for me; my last year of compulsory education. Yikes. Not exactly looking forward to it. So, you guys can make me feel better by leaving a short review, right? _

_Oh, and I hope you're glad things are finally moving in the fic. Woo!_

---

"**Knight"**

As Hunter waded out into the water, fear began to set in like a ton of bricks crashing onto him. What happened if she drowned? It'd be all his fault! He tried to push the waves aside, and soon, he was beyond his depth, and began to swim. He shoved aside his thoughts of not being a strong swimmer and just concentrated on finding Tori.

Hunter struggled through the water, gasping for air when a wave washed relentlessly over him. He started to feel very conscious of his surroundings.

Finally, when he figured he was far enough out, he held his nose and ducked under the water. He then swam breast stroke through the current, his vision blurred, but on the lookout for any signs of movement.

His head began to spin, and his lungs longed for oxygen. He kicked off from the seabed and leapt up. Hunter broke through the surface of the water and took in a long draught of air. As he went back under, he swallowed a mouthful of salt water. Gagging and spluttering, he went under. He saw tiny white lights as he struggled to come up for air again. But he kept sinking, further and further.

Resistance was futile. He closed his eyes…

---

Tori's blonde head burst through the wavy water, struggling for breath. She felt very light-headed. She glanced around. Her surfboard was missing. Her foot strap must have snapped. She tread water while she analyzed the situation. She wasn't too far from the shore, and she wasn't too shook up. Going under happened all the time when you surfed.

The beach was completely empty. No-one in sight.

Wait.

Where was Hunter? He hadn't…? Tori's eyes enlarged. He'd tried to rescue her! But where was he? She looked around hurriedly. She couldn't see him.

Summoning what bout of energy she had left, she dived into the water, her eyes alert. He had to find him, before it was too late. Tori knew swimming wasn't Hunter's strong point, just like she didn't much like fast motocross racing.

Just when she'd almost given up hope, Tori spotted a body being washed towards the shore. Looking behind her, Tori caught the next wave heading her way, and it carried her to the beach.

She scrambled onto the sand and towards where the blonde-haired body lay, not moving. His head was face down. Tori reached him, and pulled his onto his back. It was Hunter alright. She turned her head and placed an ear on his chest. She couldn't hear anything.

Just to make sure, she used two fingers to check his pulse on the side of his neck. Nothing.

Tori gasped, her hand flying to cover her mouth. He wasn't breathing. Her eyes began to warm considerably as she felt tears threatening to flow. Hunter's body was still and lifeless, and yet so peaceful and content.

No. She had to save him. Or at least try.

Tilting his chin up slightly and holding his nose, she brought her mouth to his, attempting to blow air into his lungs. Twice she did that, before pressing his chest with her hands fifteen times. Still nothing. She tried again, pressing her lips to his mouth.

Tori then received the shock of her short life when a hand flew to the back of her head, keeping her mouth connected with Hunter's. The life-saving suddenly turned into a passionate kiss, their lips gracing each other's.

Tori's heart leapt. He was alive! And kissing her! And she wasn't exactly complaining. Kissing Hunter was precisely how she had imagined it, only better.

No sooner had it begun, it ended, when Hunter gently pushed her off him, gasping for breath.

"Now, that's what I call the kiss of life," he breathed, smiling seductively. "Seems like you're my knight in shining armour, instead of the other way round."

Tori helped him up and sat beside him. "Well, it's the thought that counts."

He cupped her cheek with his hand as he leant in to kiss her again.


	8. Duty

_Actually, I'm so disappointed in some of my readers. I've had two thousand eight hundred and eight-five hits for this story. All can I say is thanks a million to those who give time to review. You mean the world to me. Don't know what I'd do without you! So, therefore, this chapter is for everyone who reviewed chapter seven:_

**BiccaBoo, CamFan4Ever, footychick, Corporal Nottingham and garnetred. **_Also, to everyone who reviewed chapter six, thanks._

_Without further ado, here is chapter eight!_

---

"**Duty"**

That night, as the stars illuminated the dark sky, Hunter sat perched on a chair outside his flat, the wind ruffling through his hair. His blue eyes were narrowed, and his chin resting on his hands, deep in thought. Lost in his mind, Hunter replayed the days' events in his head. He still felt dizzy from his short spree in the ocean. He'd nearly vomited afterwards from the sick taste of sea salt in the back of his throat, but didn't. After all, she wouldn't have found that remotely attractive.

It was strange how things had turned out, really. They'd been dancing around each other for so long, and they'd suddenly kissed? What had he been thinking? They could've drowned! And instead, what did the insensitive prick do? He kissed her, thinking nothing about the emotional trauma it might've caused her. Was he that selfish?

But, to be fair, she had kissed him back. Quite well, actually. Hunter could still remember the sweet taste of her lips. Ah, who needed cannabis when you could be become addicted to her kisses?

Hunter sighed, breathing deeply. It really was quite odd. But, where would they go from here? He wasn't the best at romancing a girl. He'd never taken one on a proper 'date'. He'd never told a girl 'I love you' before. Was that because he wasn't very proficient at wearing his heart on his sleeve, or was it because he'd never found the right girl to say it to?

He visualised Tori Hanson in his mind. She was perfect. Well, despite her temper. But, that was really one of the things he loved about her. So fiery and independent.

In all honesty, Tori was everything Hunter thought he'd never want in a girl. His theory had been to find easy girls; girls who wouldn't care about how he treated them or who he wanted to be. Girls who wanted his looks, his body. It had never been enough. Never. Hunter had always had an empty hole in his heart, one which had never been filled.

A smile graced his lips. Tori had done that. She had banished his emptiness. And he loved her for it. Yes, he loved her, more than he could say.

Suddenly, his mobile phone began to jingle. Cursing, Hunter pulled it from his pocked at answered it.

"Hello?"

A familiar voice answered. "Hunter! You don't know how good it is to hear your voice. How are you, bro?"

Blake sounded unusually down and depressed. "Yeah, Blake, I'm doing great. How's the tour going?"

Hunter heard his brother sigh morosely. "Not good. I've lost my game completely. I can't seem to think straight, let alone race."

"Ouch. What's all this over? You're the best racer I know!" Hunter exclaimed sincerely. "Surely you can get your game back somehow? It can't be as bad as you say it is."

"Um, it is. I came last yesterday. And nearly crashed."

"Ah. Well, that could prove problematic."

"That's what I thought," Blake admitted sadly. "I know why it is, though."

Hunter chuckled. "That's a start. At least we don't have to pay for therapy or something. So, what's this 'thing' that's causing you to suck at racing?"

Blake paused. "Well, I met this girl a week ago. She was amazing. A brilliant racer, better than me, I think. Anyway, we kind of got drunk a few nights back at a club, and we somehow woke up in her bed…"

"Woah, hold the phone!" Hunter interrupted. "You _slept_ with her?"

"I reckon so," Blake continued carefully. "Only, after that, I realised that I was only attracted to her because she was so similar to Tori."

Hunter's chest tightened.

"I'm not over her, Hunter. I still love her. I want her back. Only, she's probably never going to forgive me for leaving. I don't know what to do!"

The elder Bradley brother mentally kicked himself. He'd just kissed his brother's girlfriend. He'd just admitted he loved her. What had he been thinking?

"What're you going to do?" Hunter dared to ask.

On the other end of the phone, Blake pondered his answer. "I'm coming home in two days, catching a decent flight. If I come back to her, maybe she'll see that I'm sorry, and that I'm still in love with her."

"Yeah," Hunter breathed, his eyes widening, "that…could work." He hoped Blake didn't hear the falseness in his voice.

"She's not…seeing someone, is she?" Blake said quickly.

"Err, not that I know of," he stuttered.

Blake let out a relieved sigh. "Good. Well, I'd better be going. See you soon?"

"Yeah. I'll meet you at the airport." With that, Hunter ended the call.

He hung his head in shame. How could he have thought that Blake would be over Tori? He had loved her so much. Could he have believed those feelings would just disappear? No. Of course not.

Carefully, Hunter made his decision.

He had a duty to be a loving brother first.

---

_What will Hunter do next?_

_What will Tori say?_

_When will I update?_

_Will you review?_


	9. Sacrifice

_To the fabulous dudes who reviewed the last chapter, I salute you! You rule, seriously! Thanks!_

_The brilliant few are: _**CamFan4Ever, Corporal Nottingham, jonoave, BiccaBoo, footychick, garnetred, CrimsonEmpress, the real vampire **_and _**Lonly Girl. **_Thanks dudes! This chapter is for you._

_Sorry about the lack of updates yet again. Bad, bad author…_

_There are going to be Reviewer Awards from this story. Details can be found on my website, which can be located from my profile page._

---

"**Sacrifice"**

"So, whatcha gonna do about it, dude?" Dustin inquired as he took off his racing helmet, shaking his shaggy dark hair free of any sweat produced from his active racing. He and Hunter were at the track, giving Hunter what girls might call 'retail therapy', but what had been renamed 'adrenaline therapy for those in deep shit', according to Shane. "You can't just do nothing!"

He looked behind him and saw Hunter's crimson bike empty. Ahead, on a spare patch of grass over-looking the track, sat the elder Bradley brother, musing.

"Dude, did you hear what I just said?" he said in an annoyed tone, and joined Hunter on the ground. He looked troubled. "Just because you beat me doesn't mean you can ignore me. I'm trying to help." Dustin's voice echoed with mock sadness, but it didn't have any effect on the brooding blonde guy to his left.

He was staring onto the track, completely lost in his thoughts. Rain began to trickle through the clouds, landing gracefully all around them. It was reasonably atmospheric. Dustin didn't dare speak again, for fear that his best friend would lash out at his, spitting swearwords and curses into his face. He'd been known to do that sometimes due to his varying temper. Often, he was quiet and reserved, sometimes happy, but only rarely was he really angry. Today he seemed confused, vulnerable and scared, something which was even rarer to see.

All of a sudden, Hunter turned to Dustin, his eyes filled with regret, threatening tears at any point. "Why though?" he asked simply, slightly breathless, as though it hurt him to say it.

"Why what, man?"

Hunter's head snapped back forwards, his gaze once again on the track, which was fast emptying due to the rain becoming heavier, the water droplets falling faster with every passing minute. It was almost as though the weather was reflecting Hunter's mood; lonely, depressed and cold.

"When I finally get Tori to notice me, when I manage to pluck up the courage to make the first move, Blake has to be thrown back into the picture frame." He sighed, but he was still hushed, his voice soft and questioning. "And, the worst thing, I have to be the older brother who can't bear to see his younger brother hurt because of me. Me and my bloody morals."

Swearing count: one. Good so far. It could get worse though, Dustin reminded himself, a lot worse. He hadn't resorted to effin' and blinding just yet, thank the heavens. But, he could even go for one of those races, in which he wouldn't care about rules, just joy in the speed and adrenaline of the moment…except for when he'd crash and be badly injured. He hadn't killed himself yet, which was a huge relief.

"Okay, let's put this into _perspective_," began Dustin, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, and sounding oddly wise and knowing, "look _outside_ the square; look at the _bigger_ picture…You see what I'm getting at?" Hunter shook his head firmly. Dustin sighed. "On a scale of one to ten, how much do you love Blake?"

Hunter rolled his eyes. "A good ten, I suppose."

"And you've known him for pretty much your whole life, am I right?" The ex-yellow ranger continued masterfully.

"Yeah…meaning what?"

Dustin leant in closer. "And how much do you think you love Tori, on a scale of one to ten?"

The blonde thought carefully, and but couldn't really come to a conclusion. If he said less than ten, it would mean he'd have to watch Blake woo Tori again, which could prove heartbreaking. If he said 'ten' for Tori, it'd prove nothing, only that he'd be back to square one; undecided.

"Honestly, dude, I don't know."

Dustin patted Hunter on his arm comfortingly. "Listen, I know hard this is for you, but in truth, you can't have both. Heard the saying 'you can't have everything you want'? Well, this is it. Many guys have been in your situation; pick your brother, or your brother's girlfriend. It just sucks that this girlfriend is one of your closest friends too. You can't really win either way…" His voice trailed off, wondering if he'd said too much, or whether it had actually had an effect on Hunter. "You and I both know that Tori _really_ likes you, more than she lets on sometimes. And we know from your telephone conversation with Blake that he still loves her. In the end, if you choose to try and develop a relationship with Tori, you and Blake will be fighting for her affections, and she'll have to choose one or the other, which isn't fair on her."

The former crimson ranger didn't say anything.

"I wonder," continued Dustin (he was on a roll by this time), "if Blake would sacrifice Tori and his happiness for you if he knew that you were in love with her? I mean, we'd like to think he would, as he's not a bad guy, but something tells me he's in too deep for that. Or is he?" Dustin massaged his forehead. "Man, this thinking thing hurts…Ahem, anyway: does Blake know if you've ever had a thing for Tori? At all? Even just the slightest school-boy crush?"

Hunter was still silent, but Dustin was sure he was taking this all in and processing it in his mind. Suddenly, his head snapped to face Dustin.

"You heard the saying 'all's fair in love and war'?" he asked with a grin slowly forming on his face. To Dustin's shocked expression Hunter simply said, "You're right; Blake probably wouldn't give up Tori for me. I want a chance to be with the only girl I've ever had real feelings for. He left her behind. Blake's had his chance, and I want mine."

"Dude, are you sure about this?" Dustin asked worriedly. "I mean, this could have some serious consequences!"

Hunter laughed, brushing Dustin's comment aside. "But if Tori really has feelings for me, it means she must be over Blake! And I'm not going to give her up if it's me she wants."

Dustin nodded his head slowly, seeing Hunter's view. "Okay then. It's settled."

"Sure as hell it is. Sacrifice is not an option."

---

_When is Blake coming back?_

_What will Tori think of all this?_

_Will Shane and Cam ever show up??_

_**Will you review?**_


End file.
